Erick Kennylz
|resides = Boston, Massachusetts |current_efeds = VWA, USWF |debut = July 16th, 2005 }} Erick DeLarge (born January 25, 1985) is an American professional wrestler from Boston, Massachusetts currently under contract for Volatile Wrestling Alliance under the stage name Erick Kennylz. Before that he was best known for his time in United States Wrestling Federation under the ring name Karnage. Career Too Extreme Wrestling Erick Kennylz made his debut in the small independent promotion known as Too Extreme Wrestling under the ring name Karnage. While in TEW, Karnage went on to have a lengthy feud with the monstrous giant Quake culminating in a Hell in a Cell match which saw Karnage hurl the big man through the cell roof and thus winning his first taste of wrestling gold, the TEW Television Title. His success was short lived however, as TEW quickly foreclosed in late 2005 United States Wrestling Federation After the TEW closed, Karnage headed to Japan and learned to master true wrestling at it’s finest. Training in Muay Thai and BJJ, Karnage slowly started to fade from his hardcore style. After years of honing his craft, he got the call from one of the top promotions: United States Wrestling Federation. Upon his debut for the company, Karnage attacked J.C. Thunder in what many have come to known as the first USWF Blood Feud. Karnage and Thunder would trade blows for months, leading to a brutal Barbed Wire Match at Total Destruction 2005. Thunder managed to sneak the win, but Karnage would walk out on his own, leveling Thunder with a barbed wire bat and then planting him with a Bitter Peace. Soon after his hardcore match, the company saw him as a bookable hardcore mainstay, despite dropping the hardcore act years ago. Karnage however, once again enjoyed the rush of blood flow and decided to remain hardcore. Even going as far as to attacking then USWF X-treme Champion, Agro during one of his matches. He lost it seconds after, but he started a feud that would go down in history. The following week, Karnage and Agro met one on one with the title on the line. Agro won, but with interference from his posse, The Menace Society. TMS destroyed Karnage and cost him his shot. Karnage would rebound, and extract revenge on the foursome. Knowing he couldn’t do it alone, Karnage issued a petition to anyone who also felt oppressed by TMS. The petition was answered by Rick Talant, Shawn Evans, and Jackal. The four began calling themselves, The Revolution. The Revolution and TMS would battle for months. Karnage eventually stole the Tag-Titles away from The Menace Society with his partner, Shawn Evans. At Autumn Assault all eight men met in a War Games Match. The surprising defection of two TMS members lead to Karnage and the Revolution getting the victory. In the process, giving Karnage the USWF X-Treme Championship. Karnage would hold the title for over 6 months. Defending it in matches such as a Light Tube Match, A Stretcher Match, and An Ambulance match. He also made his own match, called the Karnival of Kaos match, which was a 2/3 Falls Match with the hardcore stipulations decided upon by the fans. Karnage would be robbed of his title by USWF Owner Mark McBrian and former TMS member Miester. Karnage disappeared from USWF for months following. After being humiliated, Karnage would come back stronger than ever and with a whole nre frame of mind. Karnage would preach that the “Day of the Underdog” was approaching. The Day of the Underdog, would be mark the first time Karnage held a World Championship. Karnage and the rest of his Revolution members(now consisting of Mick Mercury, Jake Jameson and Shawn Evans) all sought the same thing, The USWF Heavyweight Title. The four met in a King of the Mountain Match at Final Judgment. Karnage beat his allies and got the world title shot that he had always worked hard for. Karnage and his hardcore background came into fire during the time of his title push. Many speculated whether or not he could truly adapt. At Spring Break, Karnage pushed himself to the limit and narrowly lost to The Jackal, his former Revolution mate. Karnage wouldn’t stop there and pressed on. People still questioned his hardcore attributes, so instead of fighting them, he decided to run with it. Karnage invented a match called a Prison Break Match. The rules were simple, break out any way you can. The match featured two cages, one inside the ring, and the other covering the ringside area, topped off with Barbed Wire. Karnage fought through blood and barbed wire and escaped, winning the title and his glory, proving that if you can’t beat them once, beat them with your advantage. His dream was shattered instantly. Just after winning the title, the World Cup kicked off, immediately breaking up his celebration. The World Cup was in full effect and Karnage was enlisted on Team USA. During this time he went on to retain his title against Team Australia’s Matt Razor multiple times. Team USA, led by Firecracker, looked to be sure to win the cup, but a reuniting TMS stole it. Karnage’s reign was over shadowed yet again, by the on going war of UPW/USWF. During this time, Karnage successfully defended his Title again against Mike Britain. Karnage held the title for a while longer, ironically at Total Destruction, where he again met Matt Razor, who was cashing in his Money in the Bank contract. During the mat, Razor brought an illegal barbed wire covered chair and tried to use it. Karnage fought back however and used the chair himself, causing a DQ. McBrian hit the ring and promptly stripped Karnage of his title, and awarded it to Matt Razor. For the second time, Karnage was screwed by McBrian. Karnage would not take this lying down. He again fought against the power and just one year after his War Games Match against TMS, he was thrown in a War Games Match with TMS. He got the winning fall after a Shooting Star Press through a table and sent McBrian out of USWF for good. From there, Karnage would forge one of the greatest alliances in the history of the world, when he teamed With Vasher Graybane to form the comedy tag-team, Double Negative. Double Negative used their strange and eccentric behavior and backstage antics to take USWF by surprise. Very renowned for their often absurd promos which feature little to no actual connection to wrestling. Some of their most famous include searching for an ancient mystical Three-Headed and Three Bodied Dog named the RexFidoBuster while fighting off Dick Cheney with a shotgun, Sasquatch and even having a rap battle with the Prince of Darkness himself, Satan. On another occasion, “D-” ravaged most of Boston by placing glow in the dark Lite Brite panels that were mistaken to be bombs. There off beat and colorful moments have left smiles on the faces of many and even earned the duo Tag Team Championships on two occasions. Te fun and games however were short lived as in early 2007, USWF would unexpectedly close it’s doors. Vasher and Karnage then jumped ship to Unleashed Pro Wrestling. Unleashed Pro Wrestling After the closure of USWF, Double Negative exploded into UPW, a place where Karnage had already achieved success (He won the UPW Anarchy Championship). The duo went on to feud with Caedite Eos over the UPW tag-team Championship, but were denied thanks to interference from Caedite Eos' manager, Mr. Torment. Folllowing another loss to Caedite Eos at Chaos Theory, Vasher Graybane began to show interest in conquering the UPW Heavyweight Title. Backstage problems between the two began to rise, and before Vasher could get his title shot UPW closed it's doors in late 2007. Back to Basics Feeling betrayed by his closest friend and kicked out of every wrestling federation he's been in, Erick DeLarge went back to his hometown of Somerville Massachusetts. With no money, no friends, no family, Erick realized that though he had thought he had escaped from this place, there's no real escaping Exile. Erick began getting angry at the world around him, getting angry at the society that denied him a chance at true happiness. The fun and games were over. Karnage was dead along with every wrestling promotion he's competed in. Erick vowed from that day on that he would make the same society that shunned him feel the same pain it made him feel. In early 2008, he signed with Volatile Wrestling Alliance. Volatile Wrestling Alliance Erick DeLarge made his VWA debut in a pre-show dark match consisting of nine other men under the new name, Erick Kennylz. Todd Quality, DeAngelo Williams, WSG, Jason Pain & Erick Kennylz defeated Jenova Aran, Drew, 13, Skyler Evans & Aedan Cahan after Erick Kennylz hit WSG with a Boston Massacre. It was announced shortly after that Kennylz will report to VWA's developmental system, Volatile Origins Wrestling. Volatile Origins Wrestling In the debut edition of VOW, Erick Kennylz lost to Jason Rolento in the first round of the championship tournament. The following week, Erick Kennylz defeated Brian Kennedy and Doug Foster in a Triple Threat Match. On the 4/14/08 edition of Evolution, Erick Kennylz defeated Brian Kennedy after a Boston Massacre. The following week, Erick Kennylz defeated Chris Lethal with a Boston Massacre, earning himself a shot at the VOW Evolution Title. On the April 28th edition of Evolution, Erick Kennylz became the VOW Evolution Champion after making David Fireson submit to the Exile Choke. His victory was short lived, as the debuting Story Teller rushed to the ring and attacked him. Erick retained his VOW Evolution Title against the former, David Fireson at Method of Sacrifice, making not only his PPV debut, but VOW's PPV debut. After the match, Erick made his way to the back, where he was met with VWA Owner, Shane Lawson. Lawson congratulated him on his victory, but informed him that he was no longer VOW Evolution Champion, because there was no longer a VOW. After seeing the strength in numbers, Erick reluctantly relinquished the title, once again being robbed of the gold. Volatile Wrestling Alliance - Chaos Upon being stripped of The VOW Evolution Championship, Shane Lawson has decided that it's only fair to compensate Erick Kennylz for all of his hard work, so the winner of The X-Treme Title Tournament, will be facing Erick Kennylz at VWA Memento Mori, for the vacated VWA X-Treme Championship. It was also announced that with the closure of VOW, Erick will now work for VWA on it's Chaos brand. In his Chaos Debut, Erick defeated VWA regular Frostbite, putting him on ice with a "Hard Goodbye" and effectively sending him out of the company. In his last five matches, Erick has retired everyone he has faced, calling them "sacrifices to his movement". The following week, Jay Williams was the next to fall. The streak continues with another win, this time against one time rival, James "Thirteen" Marsh-Asher. USWF: The Return It was announced in mid-2008, that USWF would be making it's return. With no hesitation, the man formerly known as Karnage signed on to show his former "friends" just how much he's changed. He has vowed to show them the way. He made his return at Collision Course 3: The Final Fight in the main event elimination match on team USWF. In the match, he made it to the final three, as well as breaking UPW Alumni Tony Maestro's arm. At the end of the show, the card for Total Destruction 2008 was announced, and DeLarge again found himself in the main event Elimination Chamber Title Match. The Crimson Star Tournament Erick Kennylz is taking part in Bryant McCoy's First Annual Crimson Star Tournament. Rather than wanting the trophy or the million dollar cash prize, Erick has signed up for the tournament for the sole purpose of getting his message across. Thus far he has advanced to the second round, knocking out HVW Champion Billy Hush. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Boston Massacre'' (Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam) **''The Hard Goodbye'' (Packaged piledriver) **''Exile Vice'' (Guillotine Choke, usually transitioned from a Bitter Peace) **''Redeemer / City Street Redeemer'' (Rope-Hung Cutter) *'Signature Moves' **''Bitter Peace'' (Lifting Snap DDT) - Used as Finisher 2005–2007; Used as a regular move from 2007–Present **''Somerville Crab'' (Stretch Leg Muffler) **''One Kill Wonder'' (Cross-legged STF) **''Danza Macabra'' (Cartwheel into Over The Top Rope Plancha) **''Slaughter-Sault'' (Shooting Star Press) **''Scarcasm'' (Double Underhook Backbreaker rolled into a Butterfly Submission) **''Chaos in Your Face'' (Curb Stomp) **''Storrow Drive'' (Fireman's carry cutter) **''Dead End'' (Release exploder suplex) **''Blood of Kali Ma'' (Pumphandle reverse piledriver) **''Onslaught Of Malice'' (A combination of chops, slaps, forearm strikes, knees, and finally a super kick.) **Tiger driver **Facewash **Overhead belly to belly suplex **Piledriver **Scoop slam piledriver **Shining wizard **Overhead double underhook suplex **Springboard tornado DDT **Jumping hammerlock short range lariat **Corkscrew blockbuster **Slingshot somersault senton *'With Vasher Graybane' :*'The Bitter End' (Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker (Vasher)/ Guillotine Leg Drop (Karnage) Combo) Signature Foreign Objects :*Brass Knuckles :*Fluorescent Light Tube Managers :*Mistress Julia *'Nicknames' **'"Royalty in Exile"' **'"The City Street Savior"' **'"The One Man Revolution"' **"The Hardcore Messiah" *'Theme music' **''Numbered Days'' – Killswitch Engage **''All Against All'' – The Haunted **''Song of the Damned'' – Soilwork (As a part of Team Revolution) **''Matter of Time'' – Hellyeah (While in Double Negative) **'Livin' in Exile – Blood for Blood' Championships and accomplishments *'Too Extreme Wrestling' **TEW Television Champion (1 time) **TEW Extreme Champion (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Federation' **USWF World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **USWF X-treme Champion (2 time) **USWF Tag-Team Champion (3 time) *'Anarchy Pro Wrestling **APW Heavyweight Champion (1 Time)(Only) *'Unleashed Pro Wrestling' **UPW Anarchy Champion (1 Time)(Only) *'Volatile Wrestling Alliance' **VOW Evolution Champion (1 Time)(Final) Federations Worked For *'Volatile Wrestling Alliance - Current' *'United States Wrestling Federation - Current' *Unleashed Pro Wrestling *Wrestling Fantasy Alliance *World Wrestling Championship *Too Extreme Wrestling Specialty Matches While in the USWF and UPW, Erick Kennylz (As Karnage) developed many of his own signature matches. They included: 'Karnival of Kaos Match' In this match there are three falls, each with a hardcore gimmick match. The matches are decided on by Internet polls held through out the week, and not revealed until moments before the opening bells giving each competitor no way to prepare. Most famous choices were : "Sadistic Madness", "Tai Pei Deathmatch" , "Table" , and "Light Tube Match". 'The Chaos Chamber' The match features four people. The chain and steel cage surrounds the ring with the title hanging from the top of it. The inside of the ring holds 3 chambers made of bullet-proof glass. The only way to win, is to bloody your opponent and lock him inside a chamber by a pinfall. The eliminated will be locked inside the chamber at intervals of 5 minutes. Once the other men are locked up, the other must grab the title to be named the victor. 'Fuckin' Hostile Deathmatch' The match begins once both competitors are on a scaffold above the caged ring. Directly below that is a spider net of barbed wire to catch them. After one man plummets into the barbed-wire laced ring, phase 2 begins.The next part is a standard cage match, only each side of the cage is covered in something typically found in deathmatches. One side is electrified, another is covered in razor wire, the other in C4 and the last one is made of glass lightubes. In order to win you must hurl your opponent through the glass wall. This match takes aspects from different types of Deathmatches including the Crisis Big Born Deathmatch, Electrified Cage Deathmatch and Exploding Ring Deathmatch. 'The Prison Break Match' The most famous out of all of Ericks' creations is The Prison Break Match. In this match the ring is surrounded by two cages, one surrounding the ring, and another surrounding the ringside area, which is covered in barbedwire. The only way to win, is by escape. Hidden throughout the match, there are items that you would normally find in a prison, including handcuffs, "shivs", nightsticks, and many others. There is also a set of bolt cutters, which one can use to escape from the prison. Despite much speculation, Erick created this match before WWE revealed their Punjabi Prison Match. Only one match was ever held, and it was at USWF Nowhere to Run in April of 2006. Trivia *Erick DeLarge's stage name, Erick Kennylz is a reference to underground acid rap artist Cage Kennylz. *Many of DeLarge's promos feature references to Boston based hardcore band, Blood for Blood. *Erick has a tattoo of the Blood for Blood skull and crossbones logo on his right shoulder. *Double Negative's proclamation of being "The Greatest Team in the World" is a tribute to Tenacious D. *In recent months, Erick has been cutting promos from a dark and desolate street corner. He seems to hold some sort of unhealthy relationship with the corner, an obsessive need for it. His relationship with the street, has never been outright confirmed by Erick, so speculation continues. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers